monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ursulaboi
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. Remember, new users and people who are not logged in will by default seee the quartz smoke skin instead of the monobook skin. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 08:52, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hi! Thank you for all the information and whatnot, but Monster in My Pocket (the video game) is only a minor subsection to the whole series, they're mainly little rubber figurines. But regardless, I'm glad you managed to fit it in somewhere with the other video game wikis! Ursulaboi 21:36, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well the Wikia Gaming stuff encompasses more than just video games. It includes traditional pen&paper RPG, card games, and stuff. It just so happens that the most popular ones among gaming are the video games (-: Anyways, there's another IRC chat this Sunday, but one hour earlier than the above posted time. It'd be great if you can drop by and represent the non-video-game sector! You can see what we talked about last week here. :::On another note, have you talked to other people who are into Monster in My Pocket to help out with the wiki? It can be quite lonely and discouraging to work on a project alone. -PanSola 08:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I want to become a mod here I want to edit the skin items like that. Devilmanozzy 13:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :You got it! Ursulaboi 17:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Had a little difficulty accessing my old account, so I started up a new one on basically the same name. I hope to get back into the swing of things soon and get some more articles up now that I have a little more free time. If you could make my new account to mod status that'd be great. Dan :Done! :) I'm trying to update/create more since I have more free time also, so that works out well! Ursulaboi 17:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Looking forward to the animated series I'm around if you need me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:42, February 2, 2020 (UTC)